True Love
by Reliable
Summary: Owen and Anya's relationship is going perfect, until they have sex. What happens when the whole school figures about their little "sex scandal"?
1. Invitation

**A/N: First Degrassi story hope you all like it. I tried on this one. Try to keep your reviews as positive as you can.**

**(This is happening during school... in this book school isn't over until five o'clock.**

I sat there on the center stairs of the school, staring at Owen. Eventually he noticed me. He turned around and I couldn't help but to get lost in his bright blue eyes. I got even more lost when he did that crooked smile that I love. He gave his friends a hand sign to wait, and he started to walk over to me. His crooked smile got bigger and that's when I literally wanted to pass out. He made his way in front of me. He did this weird kissing thing with his lips. I guess it was his way of blowing a kiss. He sat down next to me. We both leaned in simultaneously like our make-out session was our daily routine and we were always on time. He did this other random thing that I _love _about him... he smiled while we were kissing. On our last kiss, I could sense that he had opened his eyes. I opened mine too. He gave me his wonderful crooked smile.

"So... what do you want to do tonight?" he said.

"My place... eight o'clock! Don't be late."

"Yea... sure thing." he replied.

He was a little shocked. But, he got over it and a enormous smirk filled his face. I stood up slowly, leaving him wanting more. He asked me for a good-bye kiss. Instead of kissing him, I blew him a kiss hoping that he would be extremely anxious for his first _intimate _time with me. He was. He looked at his hand, then back at me. I looked out the corner of my eye and he was walking back to his group of friends. He turned back around hesitantly and looked at me. He smiled once again. And that's when I knew Owen was all mine. Forever. I walked about several steps before I met up with Holly J. I didn't want to tell about what had happened with me and Owen. So I didn't.

"So... you and Owen are keeping this steady?" she asked. How does she know? Wow! Nothing can never just stay to one person can it? It's not really much of a secret though. If it is, it shouldn't be.

"Yeah... maybe... I don't know." I wanted to scream hell yes, but I wanted our conversation to stay mellow. "He's amazing! We make a perfect couple." I continued. "Besides, me and him are going to have a little fun tonight."

"What?" she looked worried. "You two have only been dating for a week."

"But, it feels like forever! Don't ruin this! I didn't say anything about your little bitch boy, Declan. So I'm sure you can return the favor and just Shut. The Fuck. Up!" I said as I began my path back towards Owen.

I walked right in the middle of their group, whipped my arm around his neck pulled him in and started kissing him like it was no tomorrow. At first he didn't kiss back because he was surprised... but when he got over it, he was putting more effort into than I was. He dropped his binder and slid his arms down the side of my body until he reached my waist. He got a grip on them. We weren't just kissing anymore... this felt like making love... (not taken literally). He didn't smile during the kissing this time, so that's how I knew he was really into it. I started sliding my hand up and down his back preparing to end our little "make out-session". He hesitated to open his eyes this time... he must of wasn't ready to end it. I don't blame him. I wasn't either. But the bell for sixth- and last period rang and I was eager to get there.. so I could get it over with and go straight home. I walked away from his group. I put a little more effort into my walk and I started to jog to my class. Owen and his group starting moving the opposite direction slowly, leaving Owen behind them as he was staring at the direction I went, hoping that I would come back for round three, PROBABLY.

I was doing my retarded run, when I speed walk, then run, speed walk, then run, speed walk, then run. I looked weird... but people knew I was in a hurry. I made it to my class just while my teacher was about to close the door behind the class. I ran and placed my foot on the bottom spot of the door and stopped it. I walked in the class fierce and confident, like nothing happened. My teacher didn't care, he was about two months from retirement. I was dozing off.

"Math can be so boring." I mumbled under my breath.

I turned my head towards the clock in front of the class. It was five o'clock. Wow! Who knew time could fly so fast?

I immediately stood up out of my chair, grabbed my things. I was the first person in the hallway. I ran to the door that was the closet to get outside. I could hear other footsteps coming from the opposite direction of the hallway. They got close and closer. It was Owen.

"Wow! We both are in a rush, huh?" I said.

"I am just extremely eager about tonight!"

"I am too!" I replied.

We gave each other a good-bye kiss and we ran our opposite ways... ready for _fun _we were going to have.

**A/N: Did you like it? If I get some good reviews I will continues it. If not I will stop this book... and see what I can do with those other books that only have one chapter in them. :^D Bye! :)**


	2. Aggression

**-OWEN'S P.O.V.-**

I ran to the car as I was getting the key out of my pocket. My car door was already unlocked. I started up the car and drove out of the school parking-lot so fast it seemed like I was crazy. I had one hand on the steering-wheel and my other hand opening up my phone ready to text Anya. But, before I could send her the text message, I was interrupted by my ring-tone. It was a text-message from Anya. She sent a little happy face. She sends it to show me that she is in a good. I didn't know what to reply back, I just sent her back a happy-face. By the time the message finally sent I was out of sight of Degrassi.

**AT OWENS HOUSE**

I pulled up in my driveway. Around six-thirty on the dot. I was so frantic so get with Anya, that my body was shaking while I was trying to put the key in the key hole. I finally got the key in, and I went up the stairs straight to my room, avoiding to even say hi to my mom or dad. I walked in my room shut the door behind me. I heard foot-steps coming up the stairs... and that's when it came across my mind to lock my door. I locked it. And I finished changing my clothes. A random thought was wondering my head, _was Anya thinking about me?_ If she was this is really going to be fun. I zipped up my pants in a hurry and unlocked my door so quickly, I felt like a robot. I opened the door and rushed out with full-force I nearly knocked my mom over. I grabbed my shirt from off the stairs as I was walking down them. I put it on and opened up the front door and ran over to my car ready to drive to Anya's house.

**-ANYA'S P.O.V.-**

I got done helping my mom with the dishes and I ran straight to my room to try to straighten it up just a little. I basically, knocked all my clothes under my bed and everything else in the closet. I made up my bed, and slid a pair of my panties under my pillow just for _sexual purposes. _When I finally finished I dusted off my pants for some strange reason, I guess it was a habit. I tried to crack my knuckles but they didn't make a sound. I turned the air up in my house and closed my room door behind me. I looked out the upstairs window and noticed my mom pulling off. I ran downstairs and looked at the clocked... it was 8:01.

"Where is he?" I asked myself.

I walked back upstairs to my bedroom feelings slightly less moody. I took my hair down, pushed all my weight down and fell back into my bed, letting out all my stress. I closed my eyes, emptied my mind and relaxed my nerves._ He's gonna come... I just got to stop worrying._ I could hear footsteps under me, like someone was in the house with me.

"Mom?" I asked. I didn't get an answer.

"Mom?" I asked again, hoping for answer I still didn't get one.

I felt a knot in my stomach. I opened up my bedroom door and there he was, Owen.

"Anya?" he asked.

"Owen!" I said.

He started to run up the stairs in a jockey way. He immediately grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I was surprised, but I was loving it as well. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him towards me. Our lips were less than a centimeter apart. My face turned red and I started to blush. I lifted the bottom part of my head and our lips hit each other so quickly we both were surprised. We both closed our eyes very slowly, and we kept kissing each other. I could feel his arms getting lower and lower until they reached my butt. I started to smile during the kiss, and he did too. I felt his grip of me get tighter and tighter until he had full control over my body. He placed me against the wall, and slowly started to lift me up. I could feel our kissing getting more aggressive. Our breathing started to become hard, and his pants started to touch me. It was a weird moment, but it didn't stop us. He pulled me off of the wall and we slowly started to walk into my room, still passionately kissing. He started to smile during the kissing for some strange reason. He placed me on the bed, I was laying down- flat down on the bed while he was on top of me. I put my hand on his chest and slowly started to slide it down. I knew he was getting the pleasure out of it because, he smiled during the kiss again. But this time the words "I love you." slipped out of his mouth and that's when I took full control.

**-OWEN'S P.O.V.-**

Her hands started to slide down my stomach, I knew what she was going for. I could feel her other hand rise up and she started to undo my pants. That really turned me on. I started to kiss her even harder. Ready for her to make her move.

**-ANYA'S P.O.V.-**

I took one of my hands from around his waist and I flipped him over, and I was on top. I took off his shirt and I really wanted to have sex with him when I saw his perfect body. His torso didn't have too much hair, and he had a six-pack, his body was perfect, it was just perfect. He gave me that crooked smile, and I started to kiss his chest. I kissed almost every single spot as I got lower and lower. I heard him say "Oh my god" as I was kissing right above his pelvis. I got lower and lower, and I started to lower his pants until I could see his private part. He gave me a smile and then the fun began...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Intercourse

**A/N: Since I made the story a _bit _sexual... I've decided to continue that sex scene until the mid-area of Chapter 3... hoping you like this chapter. ;)**

**-OWEN'S P.O.V.-**

I liked how sexual Anya was tonight. But, I wanted to be the one in control, not her. I slowly started lift her back up to me and we started kissing some more. I could tell that Anya was trying to avoid the fact that my junk my touching all on her upper-thigh. But, deep down inside I knew she was loving it. ;)

"I love you." I said, just barely getting the words out, over me and her's hard breathing.

"I love you too!" she replied, as we were still kissing.

I noticed how she was starting to break away from me. She laid my body flat down on the bed, and she sat on top of me. We weren't technically having sex... but, it was _very _similar.

**-ANYA'S P.O.V.-**

I sat on top of him knowing that he was getting the pleasure out of it. I started moving around, teasing him, trying to stay a close distance to his private area. I know he was loving it. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head. I put his hands around my waist, he closed his eyes, and did his _amazing_ crooked smile. I slowly started to move my body back, feeling his private part touch my lower back. It felt weird, but it definitely put me in the mood.

**A/N: I kind of feel weird typing this in... but whatever.**

I sat on top of his private part and that's when I could finally say we were having sex. I bit my lip, and clinched my fist. It was an awkward moment for me. I hadn't had sex since me and Sav were together. I started to slowly move different directions on top of him, making him moan. The way he sounded made me fall in love with him even more. I wanted to get "freaky-deaky" on him but we had just began.

**-OWEN'S P.O.V.-**

I started to move my body around slowly as well. Making sure that my body wasn't going the same direction as hers. I sped up my speed, and started moving my body even more. I saw Anya close her eyes, so tight that they started to wrinkle. She started to grip my stomach as my speed started to increase. I listened to her moan. Her moaning made me want to really get aggressive. I started to grip her hips and started to move my pelvis up and down, making sure it was at a perfect speed. I did it even harder and faster while I listened to her burst out a bunch of phrases, like "oh yes" and "oh god". It made me want to do it even harder. I really love the way our sex sounded, it was the best I had ever had. Oh wait! This is only my second time. I bit my lip, to show Anya that I was about to get a bit more aggressive but I knew she was going to love it. I sped my speed up so much that sound of _claps _and _slaps_ could be heard through the whole house. Anya was biting her lip twice as hard. Her moaning was much louder. I could feel that she was going up and down herself as well. She was loving having sex with Owen. I leaned my body up towards her, kissing on her torso knowing that this would make it even better. I started to kiss lower and lower as I was slowly turned her over, making her lay flat on the bed. I started kissing her up and down making sure I didn't miss a spot. I know she was loving it, because I could feel her hand sliding up and down my back as slow as she could do it. I got chills when she did that. I got lower and lower, as I could feel _her_ private rubbing up against my neck. She flinched when I did that. _It must have been sudden._

**-ANYA'S P.O.V.-**

I started playing with my hair, with my other hand. Avoiding how low Owen was getting. I knew what he was aiming for, so I didn't want to mess it up. He had finally reached my private part area when he began to stand up. I saw him grab his private part, aiming it straight towards me. I closed my eyes, and let Owen do what he wanted to do to me. He got closer and closer. I could feel his private part slipping in inch my inch. At some point it got to the point were it got deep enough for me to start moaning. I loved how slow he was taking it. But I knew at one point he was going to speed it up. As soon as he was completely in control. I moaned as loud as my body could. He started to go really fast, faster than I could handle. I started to moan in a pattern that only I could figure out. I slipped out a bunch of "oh yes"s and "oh gods"s. I knew he like that. He made me literally grab on the cover, that just showed him how much pleasure I was getting out of that. I started to reached my hand towards him and rub his chest up and down. He loved that. I immediately noticed how his facial expression changed very quickly. He looked at me with a smirk, but he still managed to keep a worried look on his face. It was just amazing. I was curious about what was happening. But, then it hit me like a yellow school-bus... it was time for the climax. He speed was literally starting to hurt me, but it calmed down immediately when his sperm flew into me, like the wind. It was weird... but I could still feel the love.

**-30 MINUTES LATER-**

We both started to put on our clothes and look at each other with a vacant look.

"So, how am I?" he asked.

If you ask me it was kind of a weird question, but I didn't want to sit there and act like I was deaf. So, I just said the first thing that came to my mind. "You were amazing." I replied.

"Yeah...? Thanks." he said. "So... what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go and eat at the dot."

"Sure! Come on let's go."

Owen walked to the door of my room and opened it up for me. I blushed. I walked down the stairs trying my hardest to focus on the dot and not Owen. But, I couldn't my love for him was just that strong. When we finally made it down the stairs I reached out to open the front door. But my concentration was interrupted when I noticed my mom pull up in the drive-way. ;(

**A/N: Did you all like it or love it? Awesome right? Review it! And I will update tomorrow for you guys. ;)**


	4. Retake

**-ANYA'S P.O.V.-**

Me and Owen were panicking almost enough for the atmosphere in the whole house to shift from awkward to totally awkward. It was just a matter of time before we finally hear the car door open and the _pitter patter _of my mom's high-heel shoes. Owen got a good, firm grip on the whole back side of my hand and he squeezed it until he knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to slip away.

"Is there a back door?" he asked me, as he slowly started to get frustrated.

"Yeah," I said, confused. "It's there in the back, let's go!"

We both were running towards the back part of my house trying to reach the back of the kitchen where the backdoor was. I noticed a smile fill Owen's face when he noticed we were standing right in front of the backdoor. He turned the knob slowly and slowly started open the door and we both slid our way out. I was kind of confused wondering: _why am I trying to escape my own house? _But, I didn't really let it bother me. We closed the door and stopped panicking the instant the door was fully closed. When the back door shut, we heard a _click _and the front door opened.

"Thank god we made it out." I said loving that there was nothing else to worry about, but to just get out of sight of the house. The moment I finished that sentence my mom spoke saying, "Who's there?"

Me and Owen both laughed and got scared. He grabbed my arm this time getting a less viscous grip. We ran past the background and in the front where were standing in the street and starting walking down a couple of blocks to finally get down to his car. (He parked so far down, so my mom wouldn't see his car when she pulled up, if she pulled up. But she did pull up, so it's a good thing he parked down the street.) We slid his hand down until it reached my hand and this time he wasn't holding my hand to escape… he was holding it because we were a couple. _I love the feeling of saying that. It makes him seem even sexier. _

_**-OWEN'S P.O.V.-**_

_This is the most fun I have ever seen Anya having. It was truly a sight-to-see if you ask me. Anya has always been a little, poised girl if you ask me… but now… she has truly let loose. I guess that is what sex does to you? Haha._

_Anya was smiling the whole walk to the car as we were swinging our connected arms like most couples do._

_"So… how'ya doing?" I asking hoping that she would give me a little mini laugh (as usual) then answer my quite redundant question._

_"Ha…" I'm glad she laughed. "I guess you could say I am doing okay. Went out to a party yesterday, had sex with you today, nearly getting caught sneaking a boy in a couple of seconds ago. This is all new to me. __What a rush."_

_"Hmph, well the sex part doesn't have to end right now… does it?" I asked hoping she would give me that little laugh once again then answer it._

_"Yeahhhh…. It doesn't." I liked her answer. But, I was kind of mad that she didn't give me her little laugh that I love._

_We started to run once again as I could spot out my car about 4 houses down. We finally reached my car and Anya literally loved the idea of continuing our little "sex session". I started up the car and drove off. I wasn't in a rush to get home, because me and Anya live near each other, my house is only a couple of blocks away, and because me and Anya can make love anytime. __She is my girl. Isn't she?_

_**-ANYA'S P.O.V.-**_

_We finally pulled up in front of Owen's house, and he parked the car as slow as he could. When the car was up as close as it could go we both sat in the car, and soaked up the painful silence. At one point I started to get irritated so I opened up the door and walked inside his house like it was mine. I wasn't really panicking because I knew his mom wasn't home. (Because her car wasn't there) _

_Owen walked up behind me touching on my ass like it was okay. I didn't mine him doing it. But, I kind of got mad because he way too sudden. I didn't want to show him that I was mad… so I just laughed it off and walked upstairs to his room. He came up behind, with that crooked smile that is just so adorable to me. Hel laughed. He knew he was doing it on purpose so he could make me smile. I guess to get me more in the mood. Whatever._

_**-OWEN'S P.O.V.-**_

_I walked up behind Anya has we were standing there in the doorway for my room._

_"So… are we going to have sex again?"_

_"Hmm… only if you close the door. Just so it can be privateee…." She said with a sexually tone at the end._

_I closed my room door, and the fun began._


End file.
